Beginning Again (PUZZLESHIPPING)
by PenpaperGal
Summary: The battle against Yugi and the pharaoh ends, but not before they are all sent to a different dimension to live their lives like they never met each other. Yugi being the lonely high school kid he was before, meets Yami at Domino High, and he develops feelings for him but what will happen when Yugi solves the puzzle in this dimension? Will they ever get back to their own world?
1. Beginning again

Hello! Thank you guys so much for clicking on this story, (this will be a Yugi X Yami and Seto X Joey) I am going to try my best to make this really successful! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Any and all comments are appreciated! I welcome criticism. I will be uploading about 2-3 times a week, thank you guys so much for supporting and ENJOY!

* * *

Wind echoed through the busy morning streets of Domino city. The leaves were turning a bright orange color, mixed in with some vibrant yellows, and tarnished brown. Twirling around in the wind, ultimately falling onto the pavement below. Each morning seemed to be chillier than the last.

A young boy with multi-colored hair dragged himself to school. The highlight of his morning was being able to step on the now dried up leaves to hear the satisfying crunch that followed. People brushed by him, sometimes ran into him. He didn't mind it though, he knew that he was invisible to most people and had grown accustomed to it. All he could think about on the way to school was what if this year is no different? I couldn't make many friends before why should I expect this year to be any different. His confidence trailed far behind him but he knew that somewhere deep down inside he had to change that. Busses swept by, lifting his blonde bangs out of his face to reveal his fair skin and beautiful amethyst eyes.

He dreaded going to school most days, but he always had a hint of optimism every first day of the school year. He wasn't depressed by any means. He would always attempt to see the very best in every situation but he was also vulnerable to many of them when confronted. His anxiety would be at an all time high when it came to starting something new, but that also meant there was room for change, hopefully, for the better. He might actually make friends his third year around at Domino High. Like they say, third time's a charm.

Walking along he finally made it to Domino High School. He looked around, glanced up at people. He wasn't exactly considered tall. He quietly made his way up the stairs to turn into the hallway that lead to his classroom.

As soon as he entered the classroom door, he glanced up. Everything slowed down, the air caught in his throat, his heart skipped a beat as he saw a taller boy, with very similar features to his own, sitting across the room glancing out the window toward the blue sky riddled with sporadic clouds. His eyes examined the outside world, slightly lightening the dark-purple irides as they glisten in the sunlight. He almost seemed like he was in a daze. He looks so familiar...

"Hello? Earth to Yugi?" Snapping out of his own daze, he turned to his right to meet eyes with an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. A blonde male, similar in stature to Yugi with slicked-back hair and huge glasses, wore a big smile.

"Hanasaki!" Yugi exclaimed, quickly blushing. He could only hope he didn't catch him staring at the other boy. Yugi laughed nervously scratching his head, "Sorry, I guess I didn't see you there!"

"Don't tell me that now I'm invisible to you as well," he said still keeping his friendly smile.

Yugi hadn't had a chance to talk to Hanasaki in a while since they've had contradicting schedules for the last year. He was considered a nerd to most people, which is probably why he and Yugi connected so well.

"No! No! Of course not, never. I'm sorry I guess I was a little distracted."

"I see, I guess you were looking at the new kid? I sure haven't seen him around school. Is he related to you? You guys seem an awful lot alike."

"No, this is the first time I see him," he said glancing over toward him again.

One of Hanasaki's eyebrows rose in a suspicious manner, turning his smile into a grin, "Does somebody have a crush?"

Yugi blushed a crimson red, "No!" He yelped. Consequently grabbing half of the class's attention, Yugi looked around hoping that he didn't grab the attention of that mysterious boy. Luckily his gaze remained in the same direction. He sighed a sigh of relief and as soon as he did the teacher walked in. He made his way to a seat behind the mysterious boy. He bowed simultaneously with everyone else to pay respect to their sensei. He sat down and immediately turned his attention toward the window. What is so interesting out there? He won't stop staring out of that window, Yugi thought.

Yugi glanced around his classroom, trying to figure out who was in his first class. Hanasaki took a seat at the front of the room. He made unwanted eye contact with Jonouchi. A blonde haired, brown eyed, tall gang member who would pick on every kid he deemed spineless. He flashed a grin that made Yugi's heart sink and turned away at the sight. He hoped he wouldn't corner him later throughout the school day. He sighed a heavy sigh that indicated he had very little optimism for the rest of the day and it was only morning.

The bell rang and immediately afterward the mysterious boy in front of him stood, revealing just how tall he actually was compared to Yugi. He glanced up at the boy who never turned to acknowledge him as he left the room, never making a sound. Yugi looked down at his desk and waited for everyone to clear the classroom so he can get up with minimal chance of bumping into anyone.

He turned out of the classroom door and he immediately walked right into the gang member who was casually leaning against the lockers. Yugi looked up in a panic trying to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry Jounouchi! Please forgive me! It won't happen again!" Yugi exclaimed fully knowing this wasn't the first time he unwillingly bumped into him. Yugi attempted to erase the expression of panic he wore on his face but try as he might, he could not.

"Yugi, how many times do I gotta tell ya to start acting like a man. Or do I have to reteach ya dat lesson." Yugi's eyes widened as he bowed his head in terror. His familiar Brooklyn accent shot pangs of horrible memories through Yugi's mind. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Back off Jou," said a familiar voice. Yugi wheeled around and stared at the one person who he thought would never defend him. Honda.

"Why is it any of ya business dude?" Jonouchi said while tilting his head up to meet eyes with Honda.

The tall, slightly tanned boy stood with confidence, glaring at his best friend, "Because Jou, you're already in enough trouble as it is, one more complaint from you and you'll be expelled. Plus it is my duty as a beautification member to clean up what I deem unclean."

"Are ya calling me dirty Honda!?" He said as he put up his fists in a comical manner sticking out his chin with a creepy grin plastered on his face.

"You aren't exactly clean now that you mention it," Honda said as he raised his hand up to his face in an examining fashion.

Jonouchi's head slumped down and let out a huff, "Ya have a point though," Jonouchi looked up,"Not about da dirty part." He turned and walked off in the opposite direction down the blue hallway "smell ya later", his blue jacket defined by the sun's rays coming in through the windows.

"You should be heading to your next class or you'll be late," Yugi looked up with relief written all over his face. Honda kept a stern expression, Yuugi nodded and left down the hall opposite to where Jonouchi had gone. He treaded down the hall and looked down at the piece of paper that would be his schedule for the year.

Japanese History

Statistics

Japanese

Break

Biology

Physical Education

Egyptian History

He passed through the classroom door as his eyes caught a familiar face that stopped him dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as he saw the same mysterious boy looking at him. Sitting relatively in the same place he had been in the previous class. The only difference is that he was now glancing in his direction. Yugi gulped. His jewel like eyes were enough to keep you in a trance for hours. The mysterious boy had his mouth slightly agape as if he were ready to say something from across the room.

Should I go over there and introduce— " Move dork!" A girl with long blonde locks shoved past Yugi, almost making him topple over. From across the room he saw how the girl went straight over to talk to him. Soon about three other girls joined her. He could no longer see him with the swarm of girls surrounding the mysterious boy. This always happens when someone new shows up, everyone's competing for attention. Yugi moved over to the opposite side of the classroom far from where the mysterious boy was.

* * *

That boy… could he be the boy? He seems awfully familiar. He seems to always make an appearance in my dreams but this is the first time I see him in person.

"Hello!?" Screeched an annoying high pitched voice.

He looked up at the blonde, and narrowed his eyes, "Yes?"

Seeming unfazed by his glare she leaned in closer " I SAID, what's your name silly?"

"Yami."

All the girls gasped and attempted to make themselves alluring. He closed his eyes in annoyance. He was about to stand and move to another seat but as soon as he stood up sliding his chair back the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class! I hope we're all having a good first day back from summer vacation!" She was an older woman with grey hair slicked back into a bun. Her wrinkles were visible but not outstanding. She wore a beige dress with a brown long sleeve underneath.

Everyone stood and bowed and sat down in their seats.

"We have a new student joining our school this year, would you like make yourself known?" She glanced at Yami.

He got up in a swift confident motion, that made all the girls glance over their shoulders.

"What is your name?" She asked wearing a vibrant smile.

"Yami Atem," he stated.

Yugi looked up from his paper and glanced across the room at the sound of that deep rich voice of his. It sent a shiver down his spine but all at the same time made his insides melt. He knew there was something about him. Something familiar about him that he couldn't place his finger on.

"Class, this is Yami, Yami these are your classmates," she gestured to the class. Yami turned to view the group of students before him. He glanced around until he found that boy again to find that he was looking straight at him.

"Do you have anyone to show you around school?"

He turned to face the teacher," No, but-"

"Wonderful, maybe one of your classmates wouldn't mind showing you around!" She interrupted. All at once a bunch of girls raised their hands up high and started to yell,"I'll show him around!" Screeched a few of them."No I will!" Argued another handful.

"What about Yugi Mutou," she called out so that Yugi perked his head up from hiding in between his arms due to the girls screaming.

Yami glanced over his shoulder and made direct eye contact with Yugi, his deep voice once again, sending shivers down his spine, "That would be wonderful." He said with a smile that Yugi couldn't believe could arise in such a serious looking boy.

In that moment the entire class looked back at Yugi, most of the girls glared at him. He felt a sweat drop from his forehead almost completely forgetting why his name was mentioned.

"Yugi? Would you be able to show Yami around?" Yugi quickly stood and nodded toward the teacher in a hasty manner. " Wonderful!" Alright now let's begin class."

Yugi sat back down and began to tap his yellow lead pencil on the table in a nervous manner. Why would she pick me to show him around? I've never done anything to gain attention. At least I hope I didn't. I hope no one is still looking at me… Yugi lowered his head onto the desk as soon as he caught eyes with a short haired brunette who was still glaring at him.

The bell rang and Yugi got up from his chair and made his way through other desks and chairs, being careful not to bump into anyone, when all of a sudden the same tall blonde girl with piercing green eyes stood in between him and Yami who was only two rows away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" She said with arms spread across revealing her school uniform of a red bow with a buttoned pink blazer and a blue fanned out skirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. She was probably wearing a size or two too small.

"What do you mean? The teacher said-"

"You're going to let me show Yami around, I don't care what the teacher said, got it pipsqueak!?" She said as she grinded her teeth in anger.

"I care," softly said the familiar deep voice from directly behind her. She quickly stared up in shock. He walked around the blonde and straight toward Yugi. He looked down at him with the most compassionate stare Yugi has ever gotten. He stared back with big amethyst eyes filled with curiosity. " Why don't you show me where my next class will be?"

His rich voice made Yugi instantly forget what he said, instead he just stared blankly. He knew he recognized him from somewhere but he couldn't figure it out. As much as Yugi tried to reach deep down in his memories he couldn't find a single one that included him in it. Something about him felt right. Yugi was taken aback when he felt a hand grab his and pull him slightly toward the door. Yami had taken him from the hand to lead him out of the classroom. Yugi looked back over his shoulder to see the blonde fuming in rage.

Once out of the door and into the hallway Yami let go of his hand and pulled out a paper from his blue jacket that they all had to wear as part of their uniform. "Here," he said as he unravelled a folded up paper, handing it over to Yugi. He opened it to see an exact replica of his own schedule except it wasn't his, it was Yami's. That's strange, we have every single class together, but I've never had that kind of luck with anyone.

"That's funny," Yugi looked up and beamed a smile toward the taller boy. " We have the exact same schedule."

Yami looked down on him with a soft expression, "Well isn't that a coincidence."

Yugi blushed and gave him back his schedule. "I guess all you have to do is follow me around all day." They made their way down the hallway.

For the rest of the day they went in and out of the same classes hardly saying more than they needed to. Yugi wasn't much for having conversations and Yami wasn't much for holding one for very long. All Yugi could think about that day was just how deep and mysterious that boy was. He would've never imagined a boy like Yami would ever talk to a boy like himself. At the end of the day they went their separate ways. Yugi walked down the streets of Domino feeling a whole lot better after meeting Yami. Suddenly his hopes were higher than ever because maybe, just maybe he might've made a friend.


	2. Broken memories

Thank you guys so much reviewing! Even though I've only had 3 reviews so far that's more than I've gotten on any other site! Thanks for liking the story! If you haven't reviewed please do so, it really does mean a lot to me! I'll be posting more soon but for now, here is chapter two, ENJOY!

"What!?" Yugi exclaimed as he slammed down his hands onto the yellow table top, the excitement making him shoot out of his seat with wide eyes.

"You heard me right Yugi! We're going to Egypt for the weekend! Professor Arthur wants me to join him for my inquiry on a new discovery! I don't want to leave you here alone, which is why you and I are going together! Ho ho ho" His laughter echoing through the small dining room that connected to the kitchen. His short and stubby grandfather in overalls and a bright yellow head bandana fastened securely over his forehead was happier than he had been in a while.

"But grandpa I just got back to school, I can't miss much!" Yugi exclaimed really only thinking about the one friend he made remembered the casual conversation they were having during lunch. Thinking about how he would miss time to be around him made his smile gradually disappear. He didn't know how but it felt like he already knew him, like they connected…

"Yugi, you will only be gone two days out of the school week, I assure you that you will be back first thing Monday night in order to go back to school Tuesday morning." His grandpa said as he winked in a reassuring manner.

Yugi nodded, his smile returning to his face.

"Although I'm not so sure you'll want to go after losing that much sleep."

"Of course I'll go," Yugi said as he quickly ate the last piece of his burger from his plate, put it in the sink and ran up the stairs.

_This is so cool! I've always wanted to go to Egypt, I guess taking those egyptian history classes will finally pay off. It's always fascinated me. _Yugi sat down on his bed and after all the excitement died down a bit inside him, he started thinking about him. Yami. Why couldn't he get him out of his head. There was something about him that made him feel… safe. At home if you will. Something about him made him feel like nothing else in the world could touch him. _But is it possible that he feels that connection too?_ His mind wandered. _Maybe it's just me, after all we didn't talk all too much for anyone to feel this way… so why do I? _Yugi let himself fall backward onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling he scratched his head. He glanced over at the clock.

"I should probably get some sleep." He turned off his light and dressed in his Pj's.

"Yugi… he is the boy."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, " There is no mistaking it, he is the boy I see in my dreams almost every night," he looked down at the carpeted floor, he kicked off his navy blue shoes and laid on his bed staring intensely at the ceiling above him. " The most recurring dream I have of him, is when he's dueling against me, in this odd chamber I have only ever seen in my dreams. He falls onto his knees and cries... why?" He softly growls in frustration as he turns over to face the wall.

"Well maybe it's just a coincidence, Yami." A little boy with long black locks that fell past his shoulders gave him a skeptical look.

He turns over to face the little boy, " There has to be something to it, Mokuba, I had never seen him before today, other than in my dreams."

"Seto would probably say that there are no correlations between dreams and real life," Mokuba said with big grayish purple eyes that flickered with amusement.

"Yes, which is why I talk with you, you'll probably hear me out at the very least." He said as he tried to keep in a chuckle.

Mokuba looked up at him snickering from across the room sitting backwards on a wooden chair that belongs to a brilliant wooden desk adorned only with a simple lamp, pencils and pens organized neatly in a pencil holder," Yeah I guess you're probably right."

Yami's room was a good size bedroom, not the smallest but certainly not the biggest. He lives with his step uncle Gozaburo Kaiba in his enormous mansion surrounded by tall black gates. All three of them had living quarters which were all luxurious compared to a normal teenage bedroom but it was a difficult task to live with a multi-billionaire . He has an ego the size of Jupiter, and the determination of a lion but one had to be careful around him, because he was also sly as a fox.

Yami's eyes dimmed and glanced down to the floor. He let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Mokuba asked tilting his head trying to align their faces.

He sat up and held himself up with his arms, still avoiding eye contact with Mokuba, "... He… he made me feel something that I haven't felt for a very long time..."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked, taken aback by what he said.

"He felt like home… does that make sense?" He closed his eyes trying to remember. " I haven't felt that since..."

The little boy's features clouded over with sadness, "Since you lost your dad..." Mokuba slowly made his way over to Yami and sat down on the bed. He leaned in and rested his head on his shoulder. "I know what that feels like, but the difference is I have Seto, but I hope you know that you're not alone." Mokuba said while placing a hand over Yami's hand.

Trying to keep his emotions at bay, Yami stood up. Mokuba now facing his back, wasn't surprised. He knew how Yami would get when talking about his dad. Yami wasn't one to talk about his feelings which is why he was so happy when he did just now even if it was for a little. _I wish he would just talk to me about it, I could just imagine how much it's killing him to not know either, _thought Mokuba. Yami made his way over to the door and opened it, and just like that he was gone. By the time Mokuba stood and decided to follow him there was no one in sight down the long and tall corridor. Mokuba sighed, he closed the door behind him and made his way over to his own room which was only a few doors away from Yami's. _Maybe Yugi will be good for him, maybe he can break down all of Yami's walls he's built over time. _At that moment he saw a figure walking toward him and relief washed over him as he realized who it was.

He made his way out toward the courtyard, he passed the many cared for trees and flowers of almost every kind and down the maze like decorations of shrubs. He made it to the center of the garden and sat down at the edge of the enormous tiered water fountain. The light coming from the stars scattered across the sky and a half crescent moon. He turned to look down onto the rippling water and saw his reflection. He then noticed that there were tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them away. He glared at his reflection feeling some pent up anger trying to erupt from his heart. He hit the water making it splatter in multiple directions. He panted, trying to keep in, by his standard, his weak emotions. He slid from the ledge onto the pavement below staring off into the enormous never ending garden.

_(Flashback) _

_Crash._

_His eyes fluttered open. The noise pulling him out of deep sleep. He rose gradually while rubbing his eyes. "Father?" He reached for the door knob when suddenly all of the grogginess was kicked out of him all at once at the presence of another loud noise. He threw open the door to reveal the familiar hallway that . Nothing out of the ordinary. _

"_Atem!" boomed a familiar voice from down the hallway. _

"_Father!" He quickly raced down the direction the voice echoed from. He opened and visited every possible room that his father's voice could have come from… but nothing revealed itself to Atem. He finally ran out of his house barefoot, the icy cold sensation of the night penetrating his skin. Nothing. _

_(End of flashback)_

He starts to tear up. The sound of steps echoes in his direction, but he has no intention to see who it 's paralyzed in his own storm of grief. He doesn't have to turn around to know that whoever it was, has made himself comfortable at the edge of the fountain.

"You're going to have to get over it eventually," a stern deep voice said in a sour manner but behind it all, concern was shining through. "There was nothing you could do then but don't take it out on those around you."

"Seto… I apologize." His bangs shadowing his eyes, making it difficult for Seto to make eye contact.

"You should be," Yami finally lifted his gaze up to the older of the two Kaiba brothers. An uncomfortably tall brunette with fair skin and piercing blue eyes stares at him intensely. His face illuminated by the moon hanging above them, much like the sorrow clinging on to Yami's heart. Yami's expression hardened. " Don't try to believe that you're this tough guy, who no one can touch, we all know you're hurting," Kaiba's voice still holding onto the sour tone he had, " trust me I know..." but slowly became more silent toward the end. He shifted his own glare toward the garden in front of him. Yami still kept his gaze on Kaiba, knowing that he was ready to break at any minute, but he could not allow himself to expose that.

"Seto, I understand that you are trying to empathize with me, but I'm afraid that this is just different." Yami stood and looked down onto Seto. The rushing sound of water falling down filled the silence that followed. "There are so many unanswered questions."

Then all of a sudden when Yami least expected it Seto stood with an expression twitching with anger. "You think that you can't be understood, you think you're the only one going through something, Yami Atem!?" Seto growled as he clenched his fists, "Welcome to the real world kid! Nothing ever goes the way we want, get it? Mokuba doesn't need you bringing him down, he has enough to deal with because of my step father." Yami softened his expression realizing he probably already talked to Mokuba.

"I'm sorry, Seto," Yami's gaze shifted onto the pavement below. The taller male stood up and placed a hand over his shoulder, Yami lifted his gaze up to meet his eyes with Seto, who never loosened his hardened expression. Seto then walked off back toward the direction of the Kaiba mansion, the moon reflecting off his blue buttoned up shirt neatly tucked in some white dress pants . He always had to look his best for the Kaiba name. He was made to wear suits most of the time. Since Yami is now part of their family he has to deal with the same consequences of living under Gozaburo's roof. Yami was accustomed to wearing casual clothing but now he has to dress to impress. Yami has always known that the one thing Kaiba hated most was when people told him what to do. Right now with Gozaburo as the head of the company that's all he did. Did his father's bidding. His sour and bitter manner probably stemming from what he's had to do over the years in order to survive in this mansion for so long.


	3. Not enough

Hey Guys I'm trying to post as much as I can but it is the month of May and i have a bunch of tests and Finals coming up, college is really getting read to kick my butt so I am sorry if I let up a little but don't worry because Summer is just right around the corner but I will try to get one chapter out MINIMUM for the next three weeks thank you guys for understanding. Also I know this chapter isn't very long but not to worry the next few chapters are pretty lengthy c: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW all of your input is very important to me even if it is only a word or two! THANK YOU ENJOY! (Sorry for any mistakes in advance, didn't have much time to proofread)

* * *

"No, no please don't go.." Yugi thrashed about underneath his thin blue covers. He closed his eyes tight in distress. "No!" He swung his arm around turning over consequently crashing onto the wooden floor beneath him. "Ow," he rubbed his back, rubbing the tired out of his eyes, he slowly started focusing on the beige walls that surrounded him. His eyes caught a glimpse of his Dragon ball poster that was plastered above his night stand bringing him a sense of familiarity. "Wow that dream seemed so real… I've probably been thinking too much about Yami in order to have had a dream about him." He sat down leaning against the wooden base of his twin sized bed.

"Yugi are you okay in there?" Asked a gruffly old voice from the opposite side of Yugi's bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm alright grandpa, sorry."

"Yugi, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

"Alright Grandpa, be right there," He got up and quickly got dressed in his everyday get up. He slipped on some blue jeans, a white t-shirt, his blue jacket uniform, and his black and white regular old shoes. He grabbed his beige colored backpack from the edge of his bed and ran down the stairs which lead straight to the hallway connecting the living room, kitchen, and game shop front. Their house was exceptionally small due to it doubling as a shop. The kitchen really only a small sliver of a space next to the living room. The kitchen also doubling as the dining table, only set for two people because it's always been Yugi and his grandfather, for most of Yugi's life. Yugi always tried to forget about what happened to his parents. He had never met his dad because he had passed away when he was still an infant. His mother passed away when he was only 8 years old. It was a hard concept for little Yugi to grasp then, but the older he got, the morbid truth shown at Its full potential. His mother had died from a genetic disorder. Yugi's grandfather suffered the most, having to deal with the pain of his daughter's death and also having to keep a smile for his grandson. Yugi has now gotten comfortable talking about his mother's death but it still weighed heavy on his heart. Something Yugi was never satisfied with was his grandfather's explanation as to what exactly happened to his mother. Yugi's grandfather only kept an expressionless face and told him that she had gotten really sick and did not have the strength to overcome it. Yugi was always oblivious to what exactly had taken his mother away from him, but the only reason he never pushed his grandpa to tell him is because he wasn't too sure he wanted to know himself.

"You teenagers, are always so hard to wake," said the gruffy old voice as he flipped a pancake onto Yugi's plate. Yugi sat down and apologized. He then flipped a pancake onto his own plate. Sitting down at the table there was a comfortable silence that lingered in the air. Yugi looked out the window parallel to him. He saw how sunny it was out today. It almost seems like it was going to be extremely hot today but since it was fall, it would most likely be windy as well.

"Grandpa, do you think that maybe mom would've wanted to go to Egypt?"

His grandfather stopped chewing and looked up at Yugi with deep purple eyes piercing into his own innocent amethyst eyes. His grandfather closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He put down his utensils. He managed to crack a smile at the thought of his daughter, "Of course she would have Yugi, remember that she will always be in your heart as well as in mine, it'll be like she did come with us."

Yugi sighed and managed to weakly smile while shifting his gaze down toward the table. The table had a bright yellow mantle that went along nicely with all the bright colors that adorned the kitchen. Yugi then ate the rest of his breakfast in silence. He got up and brushed his teeth in the upstairs bathroom headed back down and ran toward the front door passing the board games aisle. He turned back and said one last goodbye to his grandfather who has made his way to the front counter of the game shop. "Goodbye Yugi! Make sure to have a good day!" He waved.

* * *

"Wow that is fantastic Yugi," Yami said with a huge smile in reaction of how happy Yugi was.

"Right!? I've always wanted to go to to Egypt! Imagine all of the history!" He said with eyes brimming with excitement.

"You'll have an adventure and you will have to tell me all about it when you get back," Yugi nodded and as soon as he did, someone behind him tapped him on the shoulder, Yugi turned to see an old childhood friend. A tall short haired brunette that made the blue in her eyes pop stood in front of Yugi's desk.

"Anzu!" Yugi exclaimed, he jumped out of his chair to properly greet her, " I haven't seen you in a while!"

Anzu smiled and shrugged," I know, doesn't seem fair, I hope you're doing good, I see you made a friend!"

"Uh, yeah I guess I did," Yugi turned around to face Yami who gave a slight nod to reassure Yugi, that he indeed was his friend.

"Hello, what's your name?" Anzu said tilting her head wearing a cheerful smile.

Yami returned the smile, "Yami."

"Well, I hope you are treating Yugi right, he's a doll once you get to know him, anyways, Yugi we should hang out soon!" Yugi smiled a huge smile up toward Anzu amazed that he was actually interacting with others who actually wanted to talk to him. "Maybe we can play a game at your grandfather's shop like we use to as kids!"

"That sounds great Anzu!" Yugi nodded, his eyes sparkling with even more happiness and excitement. With that Anzu nodded and made her way down the files of desks to walk out of the room.

"Anzu catch!" Yelled a voice that came from across the classroom, suddenly Yugi felt a harsh pain crash onto his head. Before he knew it he was on the floor with a throbbing pain on his right side.

"Yugi!" In that instant arms wrapped around the small boy gently caressing the point of impact. "Are you alright?" Disoriented for a good minute, he only sat there and groaned in pain. He then registered the warmth that surrounded him. With his vision slowly returning, he looked up to make eye contact with worried deep purple eyes.

He blushed, struggling to get up quickly trying to stand on his own. Anzu came back to help Yugi back on his feet. Her blue eyes flickered with anger as she glanced over her shoulder to meet eyes with the culprit, "Jounouchi, that's not funny!"

Standing on the other side of the room close to the exit the blonde smirked, he jumped over the desks to pick up what he threw, a bright orange basketball. "It was ta me," he made his way past Anzu and glared down at Yugi who was caressing the side of his head obviously still hurt. He glared down at him with a smirk that made Yugi's stomach knot. Surprising Yugi, Yami got up in a swift and confident motion to put himself in between himself and Jounouchi. Surprised, Jounouchi took a step back, he cocked his head to the side in order to make eye contact with Yugi who was hidden from sight behind the confident tall boy who folded his arms in a defensive manner.

Yami's eyebrows snapped together, "Do something like that again and I'll-"

"Stop, please don't," uttered a softer higher pitched voice from behind the offensive boy.

"Yugi.."

Looking behind him, his eyes trailed onto the smaller boy who made his way around him . "I hate violence! Jounouchi, even though you're not sorry for what you did, I forgive you."

Joey's smirk ran away from his face, his expression of shock was evident even though he tried very hard to mask it. After a few seconds his expression hardened once more. "That's your problem yug', you will never learn to be a man unless ya use ya fists," He turns and heads for the door waving, "Smell ya later," without giving the boys another glance he exited the room.

Yugi's eyes scanned around the room quickly taking notice that all eyes were on him. He then caught eyes with Yami but quickly broke his gaze. He sat down quickly and buried his head in between his arms. _I dont think I'll ever live up to Jonouchi's standards. _

"Don't listen to him Yugi," Yami said sternly, so much so that it caused Yugi wince. As a result, made him sink further down in failure.


	4. A dream?

The early morning bell rings sending little Yugi running from the sidewalk through the school gates. As he ran up the steps to enter the main double doors, a tall brute closed the doors as he reached for the handle. Yugi glanced up in shock.

"Ushio…" Yugi's terrified face said it all. It was common knowledge to every student to steer clear from his path. He was definitely a violent person, but what made him so dangerous was that he was a cunning master manipulator. He would always find a way to get what he wanted from the victims who never had the chance to fight for themselves.

"You know what the rules are, if you're late you have to pay up for entry," He said smirking holding out his humongous hand.

Yugi not having much to give scrambled to take out whatever change he had in his pocket. The taller more built boy snatched it up. "This all you got kid? Fine." He stood aside and Yugi pushed through the doors and ran up toward his class ignoring the tears that had formed in his eyes. When he finally made it he rubbed the sadness out of eyes and opened his classroom door. The whole class immediately took notice of him including his sensei. Yugi bowed and apologized for his tardiness, the teacher nodded and gestured for him to take a seat.

Once he sat down he immediately noticed that Yami's seat was empty. He sighed and glanced out the window at the still rising sun. _I hope he's not sick, hopefully he's alright._

* * *

He dragged his feet along and made his way through the many stories cut short. The grass beneath him almost welcoming him by how well kept it was. No obstacles, not even a rock, no excuses to turn back. He kept his gaze down the entire pain staking way there. When he finally arrived, he fell onto his knees and stared blankly toward the stone before him.

In loving memory of Aknamkanon Atem, a loving father, brother and a beloved son.

Remembering the many times he read this over and over and over ever since it happened. Whatever it is that happened. It has been a year since then. Since his father was taken from him. No one would answer his questions as to why it happened. But he did know that his father disappeared and finally his body was found, it's been a complete mystery to him, as well as the detectives taking on his father's case. His mother's grave right beside his father's. She had died when he was younger due to an illness, but old enough to carry many fond memories between the two. His father alone had been a hard working man providing for just the two of them. _Father there goes not a day when I do not think about you. I miss you, a year ago today you were taken from me, a mystery that still haunts me to this day. _Tears struggle to escape his eyes. The all too familiar stinging sensation rising in his throat. "Father, I… I believe I have found someone who makes me feel something I have not for a long time. It's crazy to even think it but I am convinced I have found someone whom is worthy of your notice. He makes me feel… complete."

In the distance an oak tree casted a shadow over two figures. The Kaiba brothers wearing black and white suits to show their respects. Seto for once letting go of all of the grudges he holds onto his cousin for a moment in order to sympathize with him. Mokuba looked on and sighed, "I know it's hard to have to come back and relive the story. Knowing that they're so close and yet so far." Seto simply looked down at him, closed his eyes and shook his head.

Yami laid out a bouquet of red roses that he had gotten just beforehand. A while passes and Seto walks over and kneels beside him. His glance never reaching Yami's who had looked over his shoulder. " Your father, my uncle, was a hardworking man who deserved better, I'm sorry." Odd words coming out of the most arrogant stuck up person that Yami knew. He was a bit shocked, but not entirely surprised. He brought back his attention to the gravestone. Seto stood and glanced downward toward Yami. " We're heading back now, let's go."

"You go on, I need to stay."

"Suit yourself," He said as he took Mokuba by the hand and walked down the path from which they came.

Yami hit the grass with his fists and finally let loose the tears that he had fought so hard to keep in without making a sound. The sorrow beginning to set in, in its entirety. "Father I am sorry, I should have been there..." He managed to say with difficulty. The sun shining down on him gave him an almost pseudo sense of warmth. The brightness making the cemetery shine with hope where little hope thrived.

* * *

Yugi was rummaging through his closet figuring out what essentials he should be packing for his long anticipated trip. Yugi looked up out of his window at the glistening silver moon plastered in the night sky. He then turned his attention to the phone sitting on his desk. He sighed as he decided to check for the umpteenth time. Nothing. _He's missed school for the past two days and yet he hasn't said anything, I was hoping to speak with him before I left on my trip to Egypt. _

Knock, knock, knock. The sound quickly snapping Yugi from his thoughts making him peer up from his desk. He stumbled on his words until he finally held a grip on them,"Uh, yes grandpa?"

"Yugi, remember to pack your sunscreen, the sun will become your worst enemy, ho ho ho." said a muffled gruffy voice from the opposite side of the wooden door.

"Already got it packed, grandpa," Yugi said as he made his way to the door.

He opened the door to be met with his grandfather suited to go to bed, "Everything alright Yugi?" Noticing almost immediately the long face that his grandson wore.

"Uh, yeah, sorry it's just that i haven't seen Yami in a while, I was kind of hoping that I would be able to see him before we left."

"Ah, your new found friend still hasn't shown up to school?" Yugi shakes his head. "That's strange, it's only the first week of school. Maybe he's come down with a really bad cold."

Yugi sighs, visibly upset his grandfather rested his hand upon Yugi's shoulder, " Don't worry about it my boy, you should be going to bed, because tomorrow we're headed for Egypt and you need all the rest you can get." Sogoroku said with a wink, " I'm sure he'll be there when you get back."

A smile crept onto Yugi's face with his eyes lit up, "You're right grandpa, I can't wait!"

"Me neither, there is so much to see and so little time. Maybe I'll get to show you a few places I visited in my younger days." With that he walked down the hall, "Goodnight Yugi, don't stay up too late, we have a big day ahead of us!" Yugi closed his door and plopped down onto his bed. His eye lids grew heavy, his mind racing with the same person in mind… Yami. The cold atmosphere of the night entangled with the warmth of his sheets wrapped around him slowly lulled Yugi to sleep.

* * *

"_Now my move." I can't think of a single way on how to defeat those god cards, there is nothing in my deck that stand up to those beasts. "Yugi I can see the doubt that clouds your face, you can do this."_

_His voice captures my attention, the same voice that encouraged me in all of my past duels. Hearing it from the opposite side of the playing field is so unfamiliar to me. My eyes close shut trying to find the familiar presence of my closest friend, but I couldn't sense him. I.. I can't do this._

"_Yugi, it's time to believe in yourself just like I believe in you," those words clashed into my memories of the many times he had been there for me. Maybe he and I aren't that different. We shared a bond for so long our personalities are intertwined. Sure he has the god cards... Then again the both of us chose these cards together, which means that his spirit as well as mine are in these cards. I have to believe that I can defeat him. It's the only way he can finally rest. I have to win._

"_You're right and that all starts now!" _

"_That's right Yugi! You got this! Kick da pharaoh's ancient butt!" Suddenly I'm hit with a cloud of confusion… who is that..? Jounouchi…? My eyes trail to meet with the fiery brown eyes of the blonde standing at the bottom of the steps with fists held high in the air. I can feel fear overtake every inch of my body as I feel a piercing headache take over. _

"_Yugi!?"_

_This isn't right… Jonouchi, you… you don't like me..._

_I feel arms take hold of me as everything goes fuzzy…_

Yugi's eyes snap open to reveal the familiar ceiling high above. He sat up covered in a sweat that made his PJ's stick to his skin. He glanced over toward the clock. _3:00 am, wow that was such a strange dream. _Every muscle slowly started to relax, his pulse returning to a normal rhythm, as he sank back onto his bed. A buzz broke the silence of the night, the source illuminating the dark room. Yugi quickly turned over to reach for his phone and realized it was a text from …_Yami! _He flipped open his phone and read the text. The bright light making his eyes squint, trying to adjust to the brilliant bright screen.

_-Hey Yugi sorry that I haven't been at school lately, I'm sorry if worried you a bit, anyhow, I just wanted to check in on you, if you were alright, I had such a strange dream… I felt like I had to check on your well being… maybe I'm being a bit odd, I apologize.-_

Yugi's mind scrambled to construct a correct response. Butterflies raged in his stomach as if trying to escape. What should that correct response be? _A dream? That's a coincidence, the universe is probably having a huge laugh. _Yugi started to type his response.

_-That's alright, I'm just glad to hear from you after a while, thanks for your concern over me but I'm fine, I'm more concerned over your well being, why haven't you gone to school?-_

Yugi set down the phone after a while had passed with no response, Yugi's eyes began to droop. Suddenly the phone rang out once more snapping him back to reality. He flipped opened his phone.

_-Haven't felt well, that's all.-_

_-Well I hope to see you when I come back.-_

_-Of course Yugi, you have to tell me all about it, have a safe trip.-_

_-You bet!-_

NEXT CHAPTER: YUGI'S TRIP TO EGYPT WHERE HE DISCOVERS A VERY IMPORTANT ARTIFACT OF EGYPTIAN HISTORY! CAN YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT IT IS!?

Thank you guys so much for reading, please leave any comments and reviews! Helps me out a lot, I know I've been a little more busy I'm sorry but trust me I have a plan and hopefully you guys will continue on this journey with me! I appreciate every single one of you! THANKS A TON!


	5. A discovery

Hey guys sorry I am so caught up on school work but I'm doing the best I can for now. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT MY STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD if any of you guys wanted to check it out on there!  my. /hb3yS11BMW THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! (Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes, hopefully I got all of them)

* * *

Yugi's breath fogged up the window as he stared out in amazement, "Wow!" His grandfather's body overbearing his to have a glimpse for himself. Yugi's amethyst eyes shined in excitement. He could hardly contain himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived to Cairo Egypt, please be seated and fasten your seat belts as we make our descent." Yugi sat himself properly in his seat while his grandpa acted oblivious to the pilots instructions.

"Grandpa, get off me, come on we're landing soon and you need to put on your seat belt." Yugi gave his grandpa a playful shove which made Sugoroku snap out of his daze and strap himself in.

As they exited the plane they were immediately greeted by a few of the team members from Professor Hawkins in the airport holding up a sign that read "Mutos". Many of them wearing khaki colored clothing with high boots and a hat for protection. His grandfather asked to see professor Hawkins and shoving past slowly but surely, out came the professor who wore a huge welcoming smile. " Oh I'm so glad that you could make it Sugoroku. They embraced each other in a hug while Yugi looked on curiously. Hawkins then turned his attention toward Yugi. "Why Yugi, I don't believe I've seen you since you were 8 years old. You've gotten much taller since then."

Yugi scratched his head and laughed nervously, "Yeah I guess time does fly by pretty quick."He said while he shook the professor's hand. He was as old as his grandfather with noticeably gray hair that made up the top of his head as well as his bushy beard resting atop his upper lip.

"I'll say! Now let's get down to business, I'm sure you're probably exhausted from the long trip but we're going to have to be on our way if we are to use our time wisely." Yugi slumped at the idea of more traveling causing Hawkins to smile, "Don't worry my boy! You'll have plenty of time to rest aboard the ship that will take us where we need to go."

"Well what are we waiting for let's get a move on!" Sugoroku exclaimed excitedly with one fist held high in the air, " Ah! My back!"

"Careful Grandpa!"

* * *

The whole boat ride there Yugi slept soundly in the ship's bedroom provided to him until eventually he was awaken to drive a few miles inland. They proceeded to abandon their car in order to hike up into a valley as a shortcut. After a short while they finally reached the top.

"Introducing the valley of the kings!" Yugi raised his arm to shield himself from the sudden gust of wind that erupted out of what seemed the depths of the earth. Once he was sure that no sand would refuse him the sight he was being presented, he slowly but surely opened his eyes and was astonished by the many villages that inhabited the area. No tall buildings in sight but everything looked rustic, almost like he was taking a glance into the past.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled after his grandfather who was quickly scurrying down the canyons ledge.

"No time to lose Yugi! So much to see in so little time!" Yugi quickly chased after him followed by Hawkins and his team.

"Do you even know where you're going grandpa?" Yugi's voice echoed off the canyon walls.

"Just because I'm getting old, doesn't mean I could forget about the many times I have visited this land Yugi!" Yugi scratched his head and decided that his grandfather was correct. As a much younger man Sugoroku would come out to Egypt and help excavate for some very interesting findings. Stories that Yugi was never made to forget. As they neared the bottom of the trail, Yugi looked at the long way they still had to travel in order to reach the nearest village. He groaned having already been scorched from the unforgiving sun.

"What's the matter Yugi? Your legs should carry you farther than my own. Teenagers these days will never understand." Yugi sighs at the statement said by his grandfather more times than he can count.

When they finally reached the first village, Yugi was ecstatic almost fully forgetting about the aching pain in his feet.

"Now," Professor Hawkins began as he turned to stand in front of the two Mouto's. His normally friendly demeanor changed into a serious one. "Be careful in this area. The residents of Kul Elna are known for being thieves and mischieves." Yugi turned to notice that his grandfather's expression changed as well.

"Seems like this village hasn't changed at all." Although the sun was at its peak sending the earth into a scorching fiery land, that didn't stop a chill from racing up Yugi's spine at the sudden shift in his grandfather's expression.

The brim of the professor's hat hung over, casting a shadow across his face. "Yugi, you might not know this, but this village has stayed the same ever since it was first mentioned in stone. Apparently the villagers here have lived up to their reputation for the past 5,000 years." Hawkins inquired. Yugi was puzzled by how a village could have stayed the same for so long. "With that in mind tread cautiously, and stick together."

They started to march forward. Yugi was an anxious mess after that exchange. As they walked across the dull brown grainy sands that made the streets, Yugi quickly took notice that he hardly saw anyone walking out and about, they stood out like a sore thumb. They passed many small buildings and markey tents which seemed vacant. He turned quickly at the sight of any movement. Yugi squealed as he saw a cat interject in their path. His grandfather stifled a laugh making Yugi chuckle nervously in response.

Making their way through the village they encountered no problems, they reached the end and beginning of another village that seemed a lot more lively. Yugi suddenly feels the penetrating feeling of being watched. He quickly turned to see… nothing. Yugi sighed and turned only to bump noses with his grandfather. Fear quickly overtook him. His muscles tensed leaving him stiff, " Grandpa!"

"Yugi, you felt that as well didn't you?"

Yugi peered into his grandfather's deep purple eyes, " Yes." Yugi looked over his grandfather's shoulder to realize that the team had advanced without them, "Grandpa let's hurry before we lose them!" He quickly sprinted toward the group with his grandfather following loosely behind him.

"Not so fast Yugi! I'm not as healthy as I may look!"

* * *

"We're here!" Announced professor Hawkins. The path they were on was rather wide at the bottom of a canyon. Straight ahead Yugi took note of an entry way that seemed really well hidden.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, not straying from the carved out entry way before him.

"We've gathered enough evidence to believe that this here might be the lost tomb of the nameless pharaoh and with it we have found a mysterious sculpture that seems to have a crevice for 7 specific items. We haven't found the sarcophagus itself but my team is working very hard-"

"Yugi do you know what this means!?" Sugoroku rudely interrupted with fists held high in the air. "Once we find the room that holds the his body, we are sure to answer an unanswered historical question! The name of the nameless pharaoh!"

"Yes indeed, and who better to help me with such a discovery than my old and trusted colleague." Hawkins remarked sending a wink toward his grandfather.

"Will I be able to help?" His voice clearly indicating he was unable to hold back his excitement.

"Why of course you can Yugi!" Professor Hawkins said cheerfully, "Just be very careful, many of these ancient objects are quite frail and it can get quite dangerous, we haven't fully investigated all of it's territory."

"Right! Let's do this!" Yugi hurried off with hawkins and Sugoroku chasing behind. Yugi went down the cement stairs that seemed never ending. As he kept descending the darkness swallowed him whole until he saw the subtle warm color indicating life. He quickly raced down the last few steps to reveal something more than Yugi had expected. Yugi's mouth fell open, he couldn't believe his eyes. " I've been here before…" " I know this place." A long corridor before him led to the sculpture that is said to hold 7 specific items. The pillars engraved with fancy hieroglyphics.

"Yugi!" His grandfather reached him, trying to grasp a normal breathing pattern, "Yugi, don't run off like that, we still don't know the dangerous of this place."

"This place looks so familiar, I feel like I've been here before." His eyes connecting with the object atop the few stairs at the end of the long corridor. His eyes widen in realization.

"That's impossible Yugi, Professor Hawkins and his team have just barley uncovered this area." Yugi wasted no more time in running down the the room and atop the stairs."Yugi!" Yelled his grandfather and Hawkins simultaneously as they followed behind him.

"Don't touch anything, we hardly know anything about this place!" Hawkins tried to catch his breath but his very old age was inhibiting him from running properly. "Young kids these days," he uttered to himself.

Yugi glanced down to the inspect the sculpture that fitted very specific objects. He then turned his gaze upward to the eye of horus that seemed to peer through Yugi's very soul. He turned to face the platform before him. "I had a duel here." He scattered to the left, " I was here..." Sugoroku and Hawkins only held their breath, hoping that he would not disrupt anything or worse, hurt himself. He made his way over to the opposite side of the platform, "...and he was here," His eyes flashed with realization. "Yami."

"Who?" Hawkins eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yugi, you must be exhausted from the long plane ride, boat ride and not to mention the entire walk here." His grandfather then got closer. "Come let's take a rest for a bit," He stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of his grandson's face.

Yugi's gaze snapped up from the ground, "I'm fine!" Yugi said sternly between clenched teeth.

"Yugi.." He could not comprehend why his grandson had lashed out, he's always had an agreeable delicate personality.

"Grandpa, why don't you believe me?" Yugi clenched his fists.

"Yugi-" before his grandfather could say more Yugi sprinted off into the temple that seemed to stretch forever until he reaches the end. He leaned up against the wall hidden in the shadows. He can see his grandfather rounding the pillars in search for him, his head slumped down in exhaustion.

"Man my cardio sucks," he said out of breath. He lifts his gaze from the floor to a statue in front of him. It had dog-like features, _It's a statue of Anubis… _Suddenly it's eyes shined a bright ruby red as the wall behind him seemed to open making him fall flat on his back. The stone wall began closing. The wall made a loud thump as it slammed shut, trapping him on the other side. He banged his fists on the wall yelling for his grandfather. It was pitch black on the other side. He gave up trying to yell in order to take off his backpack and began to blindly feel for his flashlight. As he turned on his flashlight it reflected upon many treasures scattered on the floor leading up to a sarcophagus. His flashlight trailed upward to illuminate the walls which were covered in hieroglyphics. _This must be the pharaoh's tomb! _He ran down the pathway leading to the sarcophagus, making his way up the few steps. He shone his flashlight over the symbols etched on the figure. _Where is the name?_ He then found a symbol of a cartouche where the name would usually be but the name was scratched out. He felt a chill run up his spine as he heard a soft subtle sound from above him. He quickly shone his flashlight toward the direction he believed it emanated from.

"Wh-who's there?" Yugi's voice echoed softly off the chamber walls. As he shone his flashlight, something reflected back onto him, making him squint. He made his way around the sarcophagus and laid eyes on a golden box etched with the familiar eye of horus sitting on a decorated ledge in the wall. _It feels, like It's calling out to me._ Yugi picked up the box and as soon as he did the ground started to rumble beneath his feet, sending him falling backwards, as if the earth itself disagrees with his actions. He gasped, dropping his flashlight at an angle that casted a shadow on the same dog-like statue. It's eyes started to glow a bright ruby red as if it were judging him, his eyes widened in fear. He gradually stood up as small amounts of dirt and dust fell from the ceiling. He held onto the sarcophagus behind him never taking his eyes off of the statue. All at once the earth ceased to move, but even so, he still held onto the sarcophagus for dear life. The statue's glow dimmed into nothing. His eyes slowly trailing down onto the box that is now in his possession. He looked at it quizzically lifting it to examine it on all possible angles. He slowly opened it up to see many golden pieces shining brilliantly. Yugi's mouth fell open in awe.

"Yugi!" Yelled a muffled voice from behind a wall. Yugi quickly snapped out of his trance and stuffed the box into his backpack, grabbed his flashlight and dashed toward the source of the noise.

"Grandpa!" He yelled back.

"Yugi!? How did you get back there!?"

"I'm not sure!" Yugi yelled back feeling for anything that might indicate a way out. He then turned around flashing the light all around for any other options when he saw the same familiar statue glaring down at him, he backed up until his backpack hit the concrete wall. It's eyes once again shone a bright red, and the door behind him slid open with a rumble which sent him falling backwards once more. Arms took hold of him immediately dragging him away from the wall that once again began to close.

"Incredible! A hidden chamber!" Hawkins said with eyes that gleamed with amazement.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes Grandpa, I'm okay. Sorry I ran off like that."

"Yugi, what did you see back there?" Hawkins asked.

"Well the room was really big and there were items made of gold, silver, you name it. There was also a sarcophagus." Hawkin's eyes widened leading to a smile. He marveled at the wall in front of him and collapsed onto his knees tracing over the cold stone with his fingers.

"We've found it. The tomb of the nameless pharaoh."

Iron-Stranger: Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me :) And I guess we'll see. c:


	6. The fire

Hey guys, so this chapter has got some hints toward what happens in the manga. It happens in the show too only its kinda different but you'll see anyways I hope you enjoy C: LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!

* * *

"This thing won't budge!" Yelled a couple of men from Hawkins's team. Hawkins analyzed the wall from top to bottom as well from left to right, feeling around for anything that might indicate a way in. He then turned to notice the statue facing the wall, _That's odd…_ thought professor Hawkins.

"Yugi where were you standing when the wall opened up for you?" Yugi went over and stood in the exact same place he stood not too long ago. The statue began to shine its bright ruby eyes and the wall behind them began to rumble and slide out of its place. "Well I'll be!"

Yugi then turned to peer into the darkness that seemed to emanate from the room. The door began to close and it slammed shut making Yugi flinch in response. Professor Hawkins then stood in the exact same place to see if the door would move for him, but nothing seemed to happen. "Yugi, I believe that this door will only open if you present yourself in front of the statue." Yugi looked at professor Hawkins quizzically and turned to face that statue once more in consequent making the wall open for him. "Now Yugi, stay right there and do not move!" Hawkins then ran into the tomb.

"Hawkins, be careful!" Shouted Sugoroku.

Yugi looked into the eyes of Anubis and narrowed his eyes almost trying to out-intimidate the statue.

"This can't be!"

"What is it!?" Yelled Sugoroku with his hands cupped in order to make his voice travel far enough.

"The sarcophagus! It's empty!"

Yugi didn't want to risk breaking eye contact with the statue and possibly trapping the professor, "What does he mean?" Yugi asked.

"Do you see anything in there that could indicate another room!?" A while passed without answer. The team outside were debating if they should enter or not.

"No, not another room in sight! The name is scratched off as well!"

"The nameless pharaoh remains nameless..?" Asked jokingly a man from the excavation team.

Soon the professor came walking out, making Yugi peer over his shoulder resulting in the wall sounding its final thud as it slammed shut. "I looked everywhere but nothing, although I did take many photos of the inscriptions on the wall as well as on the sarcophagus, that should give us some clues. This is far from over." Hawkins then started to walk off into the more well lit part of the underground temple. "Let's get some rest and continue first thing tomorrow morning. Before we venture any further, we should probably translate these," he said as he held up the camera.

"Let's," nodded Sugoroku.

* * *

Yami was walking down the streets of Domino heading back from school when a black car pulled up next to him. He peered in through the window to see the Kaiba brothers in the back seat. The window rolled down, " Hey Yami, you know you don't have to walk home right?" Snickered Mokuba.

"I am aware."

"Then come on, hop in!"

Yami smiled faintly and his expression softened, " Thank you Mokuba but I prefer walking for now, it helps me clear my mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Mokuba, if he wants to walk home, let him walk," Kaiba said with a sour tone, he then motioned for the driver to continue. Mokuba's expression saddened sitting back down as the car started to move away. Yami looked on with concern. The only sound was the rushing wind that came from the cars that rushed past him. He turned a corner down an alleyway to make it home quicker when suddenly the ground itself seemed to warp in a circular manner and from it appeared a strange man with a long white robe and dark skin with sharp eyes that had a vacant blue color. He wore a golden ankh around his neck. Yami's eyes widened as he gasped and backed up in surprise.

"My pharaoh, you do not belong here," he said in a calm almost monotone voice.

"Pharaoh..?" uttered Yami softly, "Who are you!?" He asked with a voice full of confusion and slight fear.

"My name is Shadi and I am not your enemy my pharaoh… however you are currently powerless against a foe greater than you have ever faced before. The same foe that took away your father."

His eyes widened but quickly his expression morphed into anger, "How do you know about my father!? Tell me!"

"I am unable to conjure enough shadow magic to last long in a different world, but I will tell you this. You must find the Millenium puzzle and complete it, it is the only way to ensure your victory my king."

"What does this millenium puzzle have to do with my father!" He clenched his fists.

"You were never meant to live the life you currently do, by completing the puzzle and collecting the necessary items you may return to the world you belong to, and be reunited with your father my king," Vissibily struggling to stand, Shadi kneels down on the floor and begins to pant. "Until we meet again my pharoah." The same magic that made him appear swallowed him whole as if the earth itself called him back into the ground.

Yami's thoughts began to race as he ran to the exact same spot that he had appeared from. "Shadi!?" _Millenium items? What was he talking about? Father, could you be alive..?_

* * *

"Aw man, I suck at this game," said a blonde small girl.

"Don't worry Rebecca I didn't get this good at duel monsters without practicing. All it takes is time, and I'm sure you'd be great!" Yugi said as he leaned up against the bench of the RV. He glanced out the door to see his grandfather and professor Hawkins hard at work translating the hieroglyphics.

Yugi then yawned and looked down at his watch, he was still extremely jet lagged, even though it wasn't completely dark yet, he felt like going to bed. Yugi rubbed his eyes, " Hey maybe we can finish this tomorrow, I should probably get some sleep." Rebecca nodded and showed him to a room in the back with a bunk bed. Yugi made his way up to the top bunk thinking that his grandfather would probably like the bottom bunk. _He is getting old, I don't want him hurting himself._ His eyelids began to droop heavily and before he knew it he was sound asleep…

"_Puzzle... can't get it out..." The chain is pinned! That's why I can't take the millenium puzzle off! I try to pull on it with all my might, but it's useless… damn it. No… it won't come out at all… if this goes on the puzzle is going to get burned up! I feel sweat trickling down my face. It's getting so hot. A muffled voice began to shout at me from the opposite side of the door… Who could that be..? Suddenly the door burst down making the flames dance around the door frame. _

"_Yugi the fire is burning real fast we got to go!" Yelled out Honda._

"_Hurry up Yugi!" Yelled out Jonouchi._

"_What're you doing!?"_

"_No I can't leave without my puzzle." I grab onto the chain and pull it to make it clear that I can't move the puzzle. The metal of the chain searing into my skin._

"_What're you saying!?" Yelled out Honda. Jonouchi starts to pull and twist the pin to no avail._

"_I have to reassemble it here…"_

"_Baka! What're you talking about!? If we don't get out of here we'll burn to death!" Yelled out Jonouchi._

_With tears brimming in my eyes I turned to face him, " I would never leave without him! If I leave the puzzle I will never get it back!"_

"_Yugi…" _

"_Please I beg of all of you to let me complete the puzzle on my own," I begin to pick up the pieces and reassemble it."I have to apologize to him, I need to see him one last time…"_

"_What do ya mean by 'last!?'" He then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt but I avoided eye contact. "Yugi, if you die, everything will be over!" I can hear clear desperation in his voice._

_I then hear my grandfather's voice coming from the doorway, " Yugi, how can you possibly finish the puzzle in such a small amount of time? Leave here with us." Tears began streaming down my face, I can feel the desperation… the heat… the fear, of never seeing him again…_

_He then let go of my collar. "Everyone get out of here! If this goes on all of you will be in danger too!"_

"_Jounouchi!" shouted everyone in unicen._

"_Right now Yugi will never let go of the puzzle. Followed by that, leave everything to me!" A gap of silence followed, the only thing to be heard was the roar of the fire and the crackling of wood."_

"_Jonouchi, I'll leave Yugi to you! You have to bring Yugi back out!" Honda said from across the room._

"_Fine… don't you guys worry!"_

_I began to feel the atmosphere grow heavily on me, making me gasp for air. I began coughing. I'm doing it… little by little I'm completing the puzzle. Sorry other me… It's my fault that they shattered you into pieces. Just wait… I'll definitely reassemble the puzzle. At that time we'll see each other again… then I'll apologize to you. Just one by one. Just one more piece… there. I then slumped over, the atmosphere is too… heavy._

"_Yugi!" I felt arms take hold of me and lift me off the ground._

"_My puzzle… can't leave without my puzzle…" I uttered_

"_Yugi, let go of the puzzle!" He tried to pry off my fingers. "Yugi let go of the puzzle! If we stay here we'll die! Yugi!..Yugi..._Yugi!" Yugi's eyes snapped open to reveal his grandfather's worried expression.

"Grandpa?" He asked rubbing his eyes in order to make sure it was him.

"Yugi, you were tossing and turning in your sleep, it seemed like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry grandpa, but I'm okay," Yugi sighed in relief realizing it was all a dream. "Did you happen to translate anything from the photos?"

"As a matter of fact we did Yugi, His grandfather sat down at the edge of Yugi's bed making himself comfortable. " It said, 'nobody can enter the pharaoh's site of slumber except the pharaoh himself'. Then it spoke about an ancient puzzle that whomever would solve the puzzle would gain control over the game of darkness."

Yugi sat there wide eyed, deeply mesmerized by his grandfather's words. "Wow…"

"But nothing points into any other direction. It seems that we haven't solved the most important question in Egyptian history, but professor Hawkins doesn't give up so easily so we are going back there first thing tomorrow morning."

"That's great grandpa, I'm sure we'll find something…" Yugi's gaze shifted onto his sheets wrapped around his legs.

"Are you alright Yugi, you've been acting strange ever since we got to the hidden temple."

Yugi snapped his gaze upward knowing that his grandfather probably wouldn't believe him again so he pushed the thoughts out of his head for the time being. Yugi cracked a smile, "No grandpa, I'm okay, I just need rest is all."

"Well I'll leave you to that my boy, goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite, Ho ho ho!" He said as he made his way down the ladder slowly.

Yugi glanced up toward the ceiling and pondered at the thought of Yami and checked his phone to reveal that he still had no service. He sighed in defeat and let the silky soft blanket lull him back to sleep.

* * *

Dwi52: Aw, I'm glad C:


	7. Found out

This chapter is a rather short one, the next time I will post will be after the 29th of this month since I have a bunch of tests coming up, so I decided to get this out before then, thank you guys for all your support and enjoy C: (sorry for any typos in advance!)

* * *

_-__Millenium items…__\- _He typed into the computer from within the library in the Kaiba mansion. Most of the results came up with nothing. He then used keywords such as _pharaoh. _All he came across were your casual websites on information about egyptian exhibits and history. Images of the eye of horus made frequent appearances which he found a bit strange.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" asked a voice from across the room. It was Mokuba.

Yami peered up and over the computer and exited the page. "Nothing Mokuba." He then proceeded to get up.

"Wait!" Yami peered over his shoulder to see mokuba looking at him with desperate eyes.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"It's just that…. you were just starting to open up to me, why do you alway have to shut everybody out!?" Mokuba said as he closed his eyes tight waiting for a response. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

Yami was stunned at this sudden outburst, he walked over to Mokuba and knelt down onto the burgundy carpeted floor so they can meet at eye level. Mokuba opened his eyes at the placement of his hand over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Mokuba, but some things are just meant to be kept to oneself, I promise you that everything is just fine." He ruffled his dark hair and gave him a weak smile.

"Yami, Seto hardly talks to me and now you won't either." Mokuba then pushed Yami's hand off of him and ran out of the room, leaving Yami kneeling down by himself. _I'm sorry Mokuba, this could be dangerous and I don't want to drag anyone into this._

* * *

_CRASH! _The ear splitting sound of a glass bottle shattering against the pale wall rang out through the apartment, "Well don't just stand there! I don't bust my ass to feed you for nothing!" A man with a jumpsuit factory worker uniform with dangerous dark brown eyes suiting his dark dirty blonde hair that had started to vaguely recede wore a mad dog expression.

Without saying another word and without making any eye contact, Jonouchi knelt down and started picking up the beer cans, chip bags, and crumpled up pieces of working documents into a black trash bag. His father then sat back down onto his brown reclining chair and turned up the volume on a football game. Jonouchi looked up briefly to notice his favorite athletes were playing tonight. "Did I tell you, you could take a break!?" Jonouchi's gaze snapped back down grabbing a red tin can and started to subtly crush it in his fist. His father quickly noticed this behavior. A smirk spread onto his face making a few wrinkles visible on his pale sweaty skin. "You feel like being a man today Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi stood up with eyes burning with rage, keeping every other feature on himself calm. His father stood gaining him in height by another foot, he stood his ground without making any movements always keeping eye contact. His father quickly broke the tension by swinging a punch, Jonouchi quickly dodged it, punching his dad in the stomach making him stumble back a bit, strands of hair falling onto his forehead. "Impressive… let's try this again!" Without warning he lunged at Jonouchi kicking and punching but he managed to dodge most of his moves, but unable to throw any punches of his own. When he thought he was about to lose he sought the opportunity and landed a punch onto his father's chin making him lose balance resulting with him kneeling on the floor. They were both panting and just when Jonouchi thought it was over and that he'd actually won, his father landed a blow right onto his abdomen sending him falling backward. He groaned in pain on the floor writhing, trying to gasp for air. His father's footsteps neared him and he tried to crawl toward the door. He was then hauled up halfway by his collar and made to look into the eyes of his father. "Never show weakness." The familiar smell of alcohol filled Jonouchi's lungs, making him look away in anger. His father then dropped him back onto the floor and staggered his way into his room slamming the door.

Jonouchi turned to see the TV still running with sounds of cheering echoing the now empty room. He grabbed onto the beige couch for support in order to get onto his feet, all the while silently groaning in pain. He decided to stay on the floor despite his efforts and reached for the remote. He turned off the TV sending the screen to zip into nothing but a gray canvas reflecting his face. He slowly trailed his fingers over a red slash on his lower lip, making his expression harden once more but slowly released his anger sighing in defeat.

* * *

"Here," Professor Hawkins hands Yugi a pair of soundproofing headphones. Yugi took them reluctantly. "These should help protect your ear drums."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Yugi asked.

"Not to worry my boy! My team has done a far thorough investigation on the sturdiness of this place and nothing should collapse on us!" He said with a thumbs up.

"No, that's not what I meant…" Yugi utterd to himself. Yugi's grandfather looked up at Hawkins questioningly and back down to Yugi sensing the same concern from his grandson.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Yelled out professor Hawkins as he pulled Yugi back behind a pillar as debris rushed by him causing him to close his eyes.

A while passed as they tried to sort through the rubble of the sliding wall now in pieces. Hawkin's excavation team lined up the chamber with lanterns to light the place up making little Yugi realize just how big the room really was, or rather how tall. The team took pictures and started to take out the artifacts in buckets. Yugi scratched his head feeling like he just wreaked havoc on an otherwise peaceful place. For some reason it tugged on his heartstrings.

"Grandpa, I think there was a reason why this place was so hard to find. They never wanted this place to be discovered in the first place, we shouldn't have the right to just blow up the door and barge in… should we?" His grandfather faced Yugi with a serious expression and sighed.

"I understand what you mean Yugi, something about this particular find seems...wrong."

A long while passes from going through stories of the ancient pharaoh in the past that were otherwise unknown in the history books. Something that particularly intrigued Hawkins was the revelation of the nameless pharaoh having to take the thrown at a rather young age because the pharaoh before him (His father) had met an abrupt and sudden end. The mention of this made Yugi's stomach knot. They then made their way up toward the place Yugi had found the puzzle. "All this mention of a puzzle and yet I can't see anything in here that might resemble such a thing." Hawkin's scratched his head. Yugi gulped hard. He knew he had had taken it, but he didn't want them to take it away from him and probably let it sit at an exhibit!

"Maybe it's symbolic?" Suggested Sugoroku.

Hawkins then traced his finger on the ledge and saw that there was a rectangular patch that didn't collect dust. "There!" All eyes fell onto what the professor was pointing at. Yugi was perplexed, but his grandfather knew.

"Then there _was _ something here… but it's gone..?" His grandfather turned to face Yugi who started to scratch his head and laugh nervously. Hawkins paid no attention but his grandfather instantly knew who the culprit was, but chose to say nothing.

That night Yugi rummaged through his bag and pulled out the golden box that seemed to shimmer in the dull light, he opened it to dump out all of the pieces onto his bed sheets. He sat there trying to put the similar pieces in separate piles. _If my dreams are actually telling me something, which sounds crazy, I know… I have already put this puzzle together before. _He looked at it long and hard until forever seemed to pass by. He started to click some pieces together only to get stumped almost immediately.

His grandfather slid the door open to the small compartment making Yugi fold his sheets over the puzzle pieces and leaning on his elbow tapping on his bed with an over the top smile. His grandfather entered with a serious demeanor and climbed the stairs only to uncover what he was hiding. Yugi sighed and collapsed onto his bed pulling the pillow over his face and talked into the pillow, "Alright you caught me."

"Yugi, you mustn't show this to professor Hawkins," He said.

Yugi stood up, making the pillow fall onto his lap revealing his shocked expression, "What do you mean grandpa? Aren't you mad at me."

His grandfather shook his head and sighed, " There is a reason why you were let into the tomb and not us Yugi. I have a feeling that a bigger power is at work here."

Yugi looked down at the puzzle and back up to his grandfather, "Does this mean that you believe me Grandpa…?"

"I do."

* * *

OH GOD THIS CHAPTER IS SO DARK

Iron-stranger: LOL that's funny, yeah i just want to imply the spoilednessss of the kaiba bros, thanks so much for the support, makes me happy you're enjoying my story C:


	8. Millenium puzzle

Hey guys! sorry I've been gone for a while, was just wrapping things up for the end of the semester. There should be a lot more chapter to come! Sorry for the delay once again! I already have the next chapter in motion, not to worry! I'll be posting real soon! If you want to know more specifics you can always PM on here or on wattpad! c: Anyways guys ENJOY! (PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME MORE INCENTIVE TO WRITE!)

* * *

Yami made his way up the stairs and just when he was about to push open the school's doorway he heard a noise.

"Yami!" Yugi waved from the front gate of the schoolyard. He turned and he couldn't help but faintly smile at the little figure coming his way, rushing around the crowds of people. Just when he was about to reach him Yami noticed a tall boy with a buzzed haircut smirk widely but before he could react the boy stuck out his leg. Yugi tripped over his leg making his smile morph into absolute shock. Yami quickly ran over and caught him mid fall. He clenched tightly onto the boy and shot a death glare at the culprit, resulting in the teen taking a few steps back and ultimately running off down the small flight of stairs, disappearing into the crowd of students.

"Um… Yami?" Yugi was blushing at the closeness, "You can let go now."

Yami snapped out of his daze and loosened his grip. Yugi slowly detached himself from his chest and looked down onto the floor, a flaming red tint swept across his cheeks. Yami quickly noticed this and developed a slight blush himself but quickly brushed it off, straightening his posture. "Sorry Yugi, anyways how was your trip to Egypt?"

Yugi perked his head up and smiled. "The trip was amazing! Wait til I show you what I brought back with me!" Yugi rushed past Yami and pushed open the door. He held open the door and turned to send Yami a wink along with a thumbs up," But you have to promise to keep it a secret."

Yami nodded and both entered to make their way up their first class. Immediately Yugi took notice at the way Yami was tapping his pencil onto the the wooden desk, looking intensely at his surroundings. Yugi then began rummaging through his beige backpack and pulled out the golden box. "Hey, look."

"Yugi… where did you find that box..?"

Yugi cocked his head to the side and frowned, "Well that's a long story, what's the matter? Is everything okay?"

Yami gave him a slight glance only to capture his full attention by the stunning golden sparkle of the box. He then reached over for it but was suddenly stunned by Yugi moving it out of his grasp. Yugi chuckled lightly, " I'm sorry, it's just something I feel a bit nervous to just hand over."

"What is it?"

"Well my grandpa translated the words etched on the box and it's called the millenium puzzle." His eyes went round, his stomach dropped and all at once it felt as if the air around him, had abandoned him. Trying to hide his surprise he glanced down toward the floor.

"May I please see it Yugi?"

"I'll let you see it, as soon as you answer my question. Why do you seem so interested in the box?"

"I could ask you the same question," Yami said cooly. Yugi's mouth was agape in response to the way he was acting, it didn't seem normal, he's always shown his kind side toward him but now he was acting like he was his enemy. Yugi broke eye contact and sighed. _I see, I knew this friendship wouldn't last for long _thought Yugi_. _

Yami kept his eyes on the golden box clutched safely in Yugi's hands as his mind began to race with questions. _Everything seems to be tied up with this boy… but why? _"Please, if you would, tell me how you found this millenium puzzle." He said with a calmer tone.

Yugi began to tell him all about his adventure on how he stumbled upon it and how he couldn't tell anyone about it because it might get confiscated and put up in a museum, or worse, for profit. Yami looked at him quizzically digesting every word that came out of Yugi's mouth. _My father does have some ties with Egypt...could it be…? _"... and now I have to protect it," Yugi finished with a smile.

"Yugi, may I hold it?" Yugi bit his lower lip in hesitation but in the end handed over the box. Yami opened the box to take a peek inside to reveal the shiny golden puzzle pieces that rested inside. He was mystified by the pieces. His eyes shone a bright curiosity. _Why does this feel like it's not my first encounter with this. What is going on here..? _At that moment the entire class started to fill up the classroom, and Yugi quickly snatched the box out of Yami's hands shoving it deep within the contents of his backpack.

Yami wore a subtle expression of shock but it died down as the sensei walked in and class began.

* * *

"Do you plan on solving it yourself?" Asked Yami as he looked intensely into Yugi's eyes which made Yugi's eyebrow raise in suspicion.

"Yami, is there something wrong?" Asked Yugi as he pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich his grandfather had shoved into his bag this morning. Yami kept his stern expression but sighed and slumped over the back of the chair. He had kept all of this

information to himself he just didn't know what to do anymore. "...You can trust me." Yami snapped his gaze up from the floor to look at Yugi in confusion. Yugi was avoiding eye contact by looking at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich sitting on the desk in front of him. "I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but you can talk to me."

Yami softened his expression and reached over the desk and lifted Yugi's chin to meet his eyes and leaned in a little closer. "You remind me of a certain someone, you know." Yugi blushed a light pink unable to break the eye contact but at that point he realized it wasn't because he couldn't it's because he didn't want to. Yami slowly let go, "You're right, there is something that I would like to tell you but, we can't talk about it here."

Yugi nodded, "We can go to my house after school if you'd like." Yami smiled and broke eye contact and stared out the classroom window. _There he goes again, staring out the window as if there was something amazing outside. _

"I hope you know Yugi," his eyes clouded over with sadness as his gaze grew weary. "That… opening up to someone proves a very difficult task for myself."

"Don't worry, you can always count on me," he said giving him a wink. Yami slightly pinked at the gesture.

* * *

The bell from the front of the game shop rang out as Yugi ran in,"Hey grandpa, I'm home!" His grandfather was crouched down behind the counter in the process of lifting a box onto the glass counter.

"Welcome home Yugi!" Yugi made his way down the isle of games until he reached the counter. His grandfather glanced up to notice a taller figure standing next Yugi.

"Grandpa, I brought home a friend. Yami this is my grandfather, grandpa this is Yami." Sugoroku's mouth was slightly agape and reached out over the counter to shake his hand.

"What a pleasure to meet you!" He shouted a little too loud and eagerly.

Yami chuckled slightly while scratching his head nervously, taking his hand in his, "The pleasure is all mine sir."

"Hey grandpa, is it okay if we hang out in the living room?" Asked Yugi.

His grandfather let out a cheerful laugh, "Oh and he's here to stay! How wonderful! Go on ahead, I'll get some refreshments!" He said and ran off into the kitchen.

"Grandpa," Yugi muttered in a frustrated tone.

Yugi went over to the door that lead into the house gesturing for Yami to come along. They made their way around the stairs and into the living room where they sat on the couch uncomfortably, hearing Yugi's grandpa shuffle in the kitchen humming happily to himself. Yugi blushed a light pink and stared at the floor through most of the uncomfortable silence. Yami just stared off through the window fixated on the outside world. Yugi shifted his gaze over and analyzed the way his olive skin looked against the sunlight, the way his blue jacket outlines his figure.

"Here you boys are!" Sugoroku set down a few drinks

"Thank you Mr. Moutu," said Yami with a smile. Yugi sighed with a slight smile, taking in that rare expression of his… _He's always so serious._

His grandfather smiled at Yami for a little too long before Yugi decided to speak up, "Thanks Grandpa...Grandpa, if you don't mind..?" Yugi asked.

His grandfather let out a loud chuckle, "Oh! Well I'll leave you two kids alone, if you need me, I'll be outside managing the front end of the store!" Once he was out of the room, Yugi slumped backward onto the couch.

He shut his eyes tight, "I'm sorry about that.." That's when he heard a warm chuckle escape Yami. Yugi opened one of his eyes in confusion, "What?"

"Yugi, your grandfather is a delight."

Yugi straightened up and nodded, "I'm glad you think so." Yugi reached over for his drink and started sipping on the straw. "So… what was it that you couldn't talk to me about in school?" Yami's smile immediately vanished replacing it with a grim expression. Yugi instantly regretted opening his mouth wishing for that smile to come back.

"Yugi… this isn't very easy for me to tell you… or anyone for that matter… but," He paused for what seemed for ages until he looked over and made direct eye contact with Yugi. "I feel like I've known you my whole life, and you bring me a sense of security… I'm sorry if-"

"No.. I understand what you mean Yami.." Yami's eyes flickered with astonishment.

"Yugi I-" He was rudely cut off by a buzzing sound in his jean pocket. He pulled it out to reveal Kaiba was on the other end calling him. He stood up, "Excuse me for just one moment, this might be important."

Yugi nodded as he watched Yami disappear into the hallway. _Sheesh talk about bad timing, _thought Yugi, causing him to let out a sigh. He nearly jumped out of his seat when Yami came back in. " Yugi I am terribly sorry but I must go something has happened." Yugi quickly stood up and nodded. Without anymore words to be exchanged Yami ran out. Instinctually Yugi's legs carried him to the front of the game shop.

"Wait Yami!" He managed to yell out just before Yami had stepped through the front door. He glanced over his shoulder to meet eyes with the shorter boy.

"Yugi-"

"Let me come with you!"

"Yugi, I'm sorry but I'm afraid this is family business." He said sternly. He loosened his grip on the door knob and gave him a slight smile, "Don't worry about me." With that he disappeared, leaving Yugi staring at the brown outline of the door surrounding glass.

"Don't worry Yugi, he'll be back," said Sugoroku nodding.

Yugi turned around and sighed, "I hope so."

"Of course he will, he's your friend!"

"Right… my friend…"


	9. Puzzle Piece

Hey guys sorry for the late upload! Been slacking off honestly but not to worry here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY ARE ALWAYS A BIG HELP! Much love! (Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

Yami ran down the busy streets shoving through crowds and rounding cars. In no time he was nearing the entrance of the mansion,but just before he made it to the gate, a black SUV pulled up next to him. Yami stopped dead in his tracks, clenching his fists. The passenger window rolled down, "Roland, have you found him?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," said the man with dark black hair wearing pitch black sunglasses that complimented the black suit he had on.

Yami grunted in response, "What do we know?"

"He left a note, telling us to not to try to look for him, sir." Yami grinded his teeth and snapped his gaze onto the cement, clearly trying to concentrate.

"I know where he is," Yami said as he took off running past the mansion.

"Wait sir! We can drive you there!"

Yami glanced over his shoulder, the wind causing his blonde bangs to brush against his face, "No thanks, I need to go alone!" _If I know him as well as I believe I do, I think I know where he is._

* * *

Yami arrived in front of a school yard, panting. The dimming orange sun made his sweat glisten. He looked over to the opposite side of the road to see Mokuba sitting on a bus bench. Yami's eyelids drooped and smiled slightly knowing that Mokuba was alright. He looked both ways before stepping onto the black pavement. "Mokuba." Yami said softly as he knelt down in front of him. Cars started to sweep by sending the wind twirling around them both. The only sound now were the leaves raking against the ground. "Mokuba, why did you run away?" Mokuba kept his gaze downward onto his blue jeans. Yami closed his eyes, stood and took a seat next to him. Yami looked straight ahead across the street, "Why did you come here?"

"You found me, you should know."

"Remind me."

Mokuba pulled up his legs and hugged them as he rested his head on his knees, " It reminds of a time when Seto still showed his love and compassion."

"Mokuba, your brother is running around the city looking for you."

Mokuba snapped his gaze upward and over to Yami. "You're lying," muttered Mokuba. Yami simply shook his head. The hope in Mokuba's eyes were quickly put out, "Yami, my brother is too busy to be running around the city looking for me… It's probably just the guards who are out looking… not Seto."

Yami looked over at Mokuba, " As far as I know, Seto is out at this very moment looking for you. Mokuba, did I ever tell you about the rivalry between me and Seto?"

Mokuba blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"As little kids we use to play a lot of games together and most of the time he won, until I started getting better until eventually, he couldn't beat me, and until this day he still hasn't beaten me."

"Yeah?"

Yami nodded, "Why here Mokuba?"

"The city renovated the whole place and turned into a kindergarten. I wanted to see it for myself."

"You're right, It sure adds a different feel to it all."

Mokuba reached into his pants pocket and unfolded a photograph and handed it to Yami. "That is the only picture I have of Seto where he's actually smiling." Mokuba dug his face into his arms struggling to hold in tears.

"Mokuba listen... you're brother loves you with every fiber in his heart, however cold it has grown over the years. If anything were to happen to you, he would go mad." Mokuba glaced up with tears rushing down his cheeks faster than he can wipe away with his long sleeve.

"You think so?"

"I know so." A while passed before Yami spoke up once more. "Trust me." He said as he laid his hand upon Mokuba's shoulder. "Now what do you say we get back home?"

Mokuba's smile dawned but was hesitant to take Yami's hand. "What's wrong Mokuba."

"Seto isn't the only one who keeps me in the dark you know."

Yami sighed, " And I promise that from now on, I won't do that anymore. I promise." Mokuba bit his lip in doubt but ultimately reached out his smaller hand to be completely enveloped in Yami's and they started heading home.

* * *

It was night fall and Yugi had been trying to put the puzzle together throughout most of the day. He sighed as he leaned back onto his wooden chair and stretched his arms as far as possible. _Wow, I feel like I've gotten a lot of this done, but It seems like I have a million more pieces to go! If my dreams are telling me anything, it's that this puzzle has a pyramid shape. I remember solving it in my dream but that seemed to be an entirely different me who was doing that. _Yugi groaned as the two pieces he tried to connect were not a started to notice the feeling of his under eyes weighing heavily so he decided to glance over at the clock. _2:00 am! I have to get to bed now or It'll be very difficult to get out of bed tomorrow… I mean today._

The next day Yugi awoke to his grandfather banging on the door. "Yugi! You're late! Hurry up now!"

Yugi sat up straight with little hairs sticking out in every took one glance at the clock with half lidded eyes. He immediately went into a panic as he zoomed left and right across his room. Clothes flew and sheets flailed as he struggled to find everything in order to go to school. He ran down the stairs and through the front door. "Yugi! You can't skip breakfast!" Called out his grandfather from outside the Game shop.

Yugi turned abruptly before crossing the road, "Sorry Grandpa! I'm super late! I promise I won't skip tomorrow! K bye!"

Yugi ran as fast as his short legs could carry him only stopping to rest at every stoplight. He rounded the corner to the school as he heard the late bell rang out sending Yugi running even faster. He ran in just before the automatic gate closed. He started walking up to the entrance of the school and took a glance at every direction in search of a certain someone who loves to be prowling around this time of day. He sighed in relief as he pushed open the double doors. Immediately he was greeted by the mancing face that belonged to none other than Ushio. _Darn! I thought he wasn't around, I don't have any money on me! _

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Ushio said looking down upon little Yugi. Yugi gulped as he tried to dig around in his mind for words but alas he was at a loss for them. "Well?" He exteneded out his arm and motioned for him to hand the money over.

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't have anything on me…"

He subtly clenched his teeth in anger when suddenly an idea struck him triggering a sickening grin to spread across his masculine cut face. "Tell me Yugi." Yugi looked up and made eye contact with the bigger boy, " Is that Jonouchi kid bothering you?"

Yugi's eyes widened and blinked in perplexion, "Wh-what? No he-"

"Don't lie to me Yugi, It would be a very foolish thing to do, wouldn't you agree? Kids like him should be taught a valuable lesson"

Yugi broke eye contact and stared at his gigantic shoes and sighed, "Yes… And I'm telling you now that he isn't bothering me."

"I've seen the way he treats you Yugi," His grin managed to grow even bigger.

Yugi gulped and backed away slowly toward the main hallway, "I- I promise, thanks for the concern, but I'm okay, honest."

"Alright, then you'd better not miss class," he said with a wicked tone, "Go on, you get a pass for today."

Yugi wasted no time in running up the stairs. He practically barged into the classroom panting. The teacher as well as the students looked on in concern and confusion. Yugi bowed before the teacher, "Sorry I'm late sensei, it won't happen again."

"Hmm, that's what you said the last time Yugi. Very well, take a seat."

"Thank you," Yugi made his way over to the seat behind Yami instantly putting his head down to gain his composure.

"Yugi, are you alright?" A rich deep voice said from just above his head. Yugi turned his head on his arms to face Yami who had turned in his chair.

"Yeah, just overslept is all." Yami nodded and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom. Yugi looked out the window and wondered about the out of the ordinary encounter he had just had with Ushio.

* * *

"Yugi do you mind If I see it again?"

Yugi smiled,"Yeah sure!" All the other kids started to weave out of the classroom but just before all of them had left one tall boy with glasses looked over his shoulder at Yugi.

"Hey Yugi," he said as he spun the bright orange basketball in his hand.

Both Yugi and Yami snapped their gaze toward the boy. "Uh… y-yeah?"

"Why don't you come outside and play a game of basketball with us?"

Yugi's eyebrows rose in confusion and lightly blushed, "Thanks, but I'd rather stay here, besides I'd probably just slow down the team." Yami returned his gaze onto Yugi raising an eyebrow. _He's so shy… he lacks so much confidence. He should really start believing in himself._

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How about your friend?"

"No thank you," Yami said sharply.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, see ya."

Yugi returned his attention toward his backpack as he pulled out the golden box. "Neat huh?"

"Most definitely." Yami's eyes trailed up and down the box.

"My grandpa translated the rest of the carvings on the box. Though you can see it, it is something never seen before. Apparently if I solve it, I will be granted a wish!" Yugi's eyes glinted with serious determination.

"You don't say?"

"Yep!"

"May I hold it Yugi?"

"Yeah of course!"

Yami picked it up to take a peek inside reaching into the box when suddenly a hand came swooping down and snatched it. Yami looked up from his seat to see Jonouchi grinning. "Hey, what's this suppose ta be?"

"Hey give it back it's mine!" Yugi screamed as he stood up fast clenching his fists.

"Can see but never see... " Jonouchi looked at it quizzically, "Looking at things dat don't make sense."

"Please return it!"

"Jonouchi, it would be wise to return the item to it's rightful owner," Yami said sitting absolutely still sending him the worst death glare Yugi has ever seen Yami give.

"Oh it's you again," Jonouchi grinned wildy as he tossed the puzzle into the air and hopped over the school tables catching it once standing on the other side. Yugi quickly followed suit, but Jonouchi stopped just before exiting the room, "You know Yugi… You're acting that way again. It just doesn't bear well, and I can't leave it like that. I'll teach you how to be a man." He bent down and got closer to Yugi's face, "You want to get this box back right? Then come at me with all your force."

"But I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi shouted as loud as he could. His legs trembled beneath him, he was afraid.

"Argghh, You don't have any guts but you sure do have a loud voice!" Yugi quickly felt the presence of someone looming over him. He opened his eyes and wheeled around to find Yami crossing his arms, looking over at Jonouchi with fire in his eyes.

"He doesn't need to do anything he doesn't wish to."

"Yami…"

Jonouchi cocked his head to the right, "Oh yeah? And who said you could butt in, Mr. Newbie."

"Stop it Jonouchi," All attention fell on the source of the voice. It was Honda.

"Oh? Something you want?"

Honda leaned up against the classroom wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "You know what I'm about to tell you so come on, I don't want to repeat it to you."

"What's it to ya man!"

"It's for your own good Jonouchi, the school is finding any reason to have you kicked out at this point! I'm trying to be your friend!"

"Argh! Why do you always have to have a good point!" Jonouchi lowered the box and looked over at Yugi, "Um, by the way what's in this box anyway?"

"You can take a look but please just don't tell anyone."

Jonouchi opened the box and scrutinized Yugi, "What the? Boring thing." He handed over the box and Honda put his hand over his shoulder guiding him out of the classroom.

"I can't ever take my eyes off of this box, I need every piece, I can't imagine if I even lose one piece let alone the whole set." Yugi looked up and met eyes with Yami who quickly broke their gaze.

Yami made his way over to his desk and grabbed his backpack and looked back at Yugi who was stuck in the same position. "I'll see you tomorrow, I've got some business to attend to with my family."

Yugi suddenly remembered that Yami was most likely dealing with a situation back home ever since he fled from the game shop, "Yeah of course, and remember I'm always here if you need me." Yugi sent a thumbs any other situation Yami would send one back but today was different. Yami grimaced and quickly left the room without saying another word. Yugi looked on dumbfounded now all alone in the room.

Yami quickly left the school grounds and onto the street and began walking home. He took one last glance over to the school before ultimately turning away. He looked down upon his hand and opened it to reveal a puzzle piece. The eye of Horus puzzle piece to be exact. He grabbed it tightly in his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. _Yugi… forgive me… but If what that man said is true, then I cannot allow you to finish the puzzle. It must be me._


End file.
